Finally Happy
by Hedwig466
Summary: "Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be better off without you like you think?"


**A/N: Long time no see. :) **

**This is my first HP fic in well over a year. **

**For Vicky's "Happiest Moment" challenge. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I made my way to the tall and cozy building that was home to the Weasley family, and close to home for me, as well. Right before I reached the door it opened, revealing Mrs. Weasley, looking as cheerful as ever.<p>

"Tonks, dear," she greeted me with a smile and a hug. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Molly," I replied grinning back. Mrs. Weasley stood back for a moment, pleased to see me looking so happy. "How have you all been?"

"Fine, fine," the short woman replied, waving her hand as if it wasn't important. "Come on in."

"Congratulations, by the way," I said enthusiastically as I entered the Burrow. "You must be thrilled." Mrs. Weasley made a sort of noise, making it clear she wasn't as happy about the news as everyone else seemed to be. Still she smiled in response and led me to the living room where she announced my arrival. A few of the boys ran down from upstairs to greet her.

Each of the Weasleys stood and greeted me, giving me a hug and asking how I was and how my trip had been.

"How's the business?" I asked the twins as I neared them.

"It's been brilliant," Fred answered.

"The worse things seem to be, the more people need a good laugh," George added and I nodded in agreement.

When Tonks got to Bill and Fleur, I grinned.

"Congratulations to you both," I told them and they nodded.

"Thanks, Tonks, Bill grinned, giving her a large and friendly hug. Fleur was a little less friendly, but thanked me and smiled nonetheless. There were a few other guests from the Order, and I greeted them as well.

There was a noise coming from the stairs, and everyone turned to see the new arrival.

"Ah," Arthur Weasley said. "Hello, Remus." Remus Lupin walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

"Hello, Arthur," Remus replied, distracted. "Hello, Tonks. I didn't know you were coming." Tonks grinned, clearly excited to see him.

"Neither did I," I replied, unsure of how to react. It had been over a month since I had seen him last, and he looked more handsome than ever before. Mrs. Weasley watched everyone for a moment before straightening up.

"Dinner will be ready soon; Tonks you're more than welcome to stay."

"Thanks, Molly. That would be great," I replied gratefully, watching the stout woman disappear into the kitchen as everyone went back to what they were doing before.

There was an awkward pause as Remus and I stared at each other.

"Would you like to sit?" Remus asked at last. I nodded, and we went to a side room, sitting down on one of the Burrow's comfortable couches.

"I only decided to come when I heard the news about Bill and Fleur," I spoke up, watching Remus' face. "I came as soon as I could." He nodded.

"I came to congratulate them too," he said. There was another pregnant pause as neither of us seemed to know what to say.

"Listen-" I began at last, only to be interrupted.

"I know what you want to ask," Remus said firmly. "But my answer is still no." I sighed, but was determined.

"Remus, if Fleur can marry Bill- don't give me that look. She doesn't mind, and neither do I."

"But _I_ mind, Dora. If I'm not careful, I could put you in terrible danger," Remus interjected. "I'm not Bill. I'm too old for you. It isn't _right._"

"Since when do you care about that, Remus?" I replied, crossing my arms. How could he? "Tell me, _what_ is so wrong about this? If you think it's because I'm immature-"

"I never said anything about being immature," he said tiredly.

"Then what is it? Do you have _any_ decent reasons for us not to try a relationship?"

"I could think of hundreds," Remus replied. "I doubt you'd accept any of them."

I glared at him, feeling my eyes turning fiery red for a split second before returning to normal.

"Hundreds," I snorted. "If you weren't interested, you could have just said so and spared me my time and feelings." With that, I stood and moved to leave.

"Dora, wait," Remus said, standing and catching my arm. I stopped, but didn't turn around. "It isn't that I don't care. I _swear_ I do care about you, more than I'm sure you could ever know. I'm only looking out for-"

"Me, I know," I interrupted, letting go of the door and turning back to face him. It was always about _me_, never him or us. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just _maybe,_ I wouldn't be better off without you like you think?" Remus took a breath to say something, and she held up a finger.

"Listen to me, Remus. Did it ever occur to you that this-" I gestured to my newly brown hair, "-could have happened for a reason? Or my patronus, which I'm sure you are aware of." Remus looked away. "Why won't you give us a chance?"

He stayed silent, looking for the right thing to say. "All right," he said finally, and I nearly almost fell over in surprise.

"All right?"

"All right," he repeated. "I'll give it a chance."

"You will?" I asked, in complete shock. I couldn't believe it. A grin spread over my face, and he couldn't help but smile back. It had taken months to convince him. Had I really done it?

"I will," he promised, as I launched myself at him.

"Thank you," I whispered into his neck, closing my eyes tightly and never once letting go. Remus smiled, finally glad he was able to give in.

"Thank _you_," he answered, laughing a little and allowing me to kiss him on the cheek.

"I promise you won't regret this," I said, leaning back and taking his hands.

"I believe you," Remus replied, squeezing my hand lightly. I grinned back at him.

_I was truly happy, for the first time in my life. _


End file.
